Not in Public!
by mifuyu
Summary: New Year fic! YamaGoku 8059 Gokudera tries to make Yamamoto stop doing stuff to him in public... But would he listen?


Disclaimer: Do not own KHR, Gokudera or Yamamoto (cries)

A/N: Yeah, I know that the summary doesn't make sense at all... sorry XD""" A New Year celebration fic!

Warning: YamaGoku (8059), a bit of MukuHiba (6918)

Not in Public!

"Maa... Gok-kyun? Are you still mad at me?" Yamamoto Takeshi (husband), 24 years old, also the known Guardian of the Rain (aka Rain Guardian), asked his 'wife'.

Gokudera Hayato (wife), 24 years old, Guardian of the Storm (aka Storm Guardian), ignored the person behind him.

"Eh... you don't like me calling you Gok-kyun in public, right? Then I'll call you Hayato..." Angry, Gokudera turned around to yell at Yamamoto.

"Don't call me Hayato in public! And stop following me!" Yamamoto ignored what Gokudera just said.

"Haha, Hayato finally stopped ignoring me! I'm so happy!" And then Yamamoto hugged his blushing lover. Gokudera, obviously, struggled.

"Don't hug me! Get away from me yakyubaka!" Gokudera frowned at him.

"Hayato, frowning too much would get you wrinkles... But then I'll love you forever, so it doesn't matter, as long as Hayato is Hayato!" Gokudera, if that is possible, blushed even more.

"Don't you get embarrassed saying such cheesy things? And stop hugging me! Everybody's watching us!"

"Aww, Hayato is so cute when he blushes. And besides, all of them," Yamamoto gestured to their subordinates, "knows that we're together, it doesn't matter if we hug each other in here. And, we're in the Vongola Headquarters, no one else from the outside would know of this. Am I right?" The last question he directed it towards his subordinates. Yamamoto smiled his you-better-say-yes smile.

"Yes, Rain Guardian." _Although the other mafia groups probably already knew of them being together a long time ago... It's their fault for showing PDA in the middle of a joint meeting... Seriously, Rain should stop showing PDA towards Storm, because we're the ones that Storm takes out his anger (?) from... Rain always smiles that scary smile at us... please stop directing that smile towards us!!_

Luckily (for the subordinates) or unluckily (for Hayato), Yamamoto directed his attention back to the person in his arms.

"Hm?" In his arms is not Hayato, but a dog stuffy that Hayato had given him on his birthday. "Where did Hayato go? Do you know?" He asked the poor subordinates.

"Um... I think Storm Guardian ran away while-" A brave subordinate answered Yamamoto's question. Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled his I-know-that-you-were-checking-out-_my_-Hayato-so-unless-you-want-to-die-stop-staring-at-him™. Yamamoto turned around and left the group of people in search for his wife.

xxx

Gokudera sighed. It's New Year's Eve, and the first thing that baseball idiot does is kiss him. In _public!_ Didn't he tell him a lot of times that he doesn't want his beloved Jyudaime to see them kissing in the middle of the hall?! What if Jyudaime suddenly thinks that he is not capable of being his right-hand man anymore?! Then his whole life would be screwed! Not only that, but he did it in front of the other Guardians, as well as the subordinates that were present at the time!

--

_A beam of light shined at his eyes, and Gokudera was forced to wake up. _

_"Sorry Hayato, did I wake you up?" Gokudera looked at where Yamamoto is sitting. _

_"Yeah…but whatever, I need to wake up anyways." Gokudera sat up and started to pick up his clothes from the floor. Yamamoto went over to him and gave him a morning kiss. Gokudera blushed and lightly punched him. _

_Yamamoto silently helped him put his clothes back on (without "accidentally" touching him in some… places…) and then they left the room. _

_"Today's New Year's Eve, right? That means we need to start cleaning up for tomorrow…" _

_"Ne, Hayato?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto. _

_"What?" _

_"Can I kiss you right now?" Gokudera blushed. He looked around and then after making sure that there were no other people in the hall, he nodded. _

_As they kissed, footsteps sounded in the hallway, but the pair was too distracted to hear it. _

_"So as I was saying…" Tsuna stopped and stared at the couple kissing in the hallway. The other people with him (Reborn, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and their subordinates) stopped as well. _

_The couple stopped and looked at the group. Both sides stared at each other until Tsuna broke the awkward silence. _

_"Um… sorry for interrupting. I'll see you guys later…" And then Tsuna awkwardly left, signaling for the others to follow him. . _

_"Haha, I didn't hear Tsuna coming…" _

_"You did it on purpose!" Gokudera angrily punched Yamamoto and then walked away from him. _

--

He blushed when he recalled how intimate they were, his arms around his neck while the idiot's hands were around his waist and then they were so close together-! He smacked his head. It's not the time to think about what happened a few hours ago! The important thing right now is to run away from that horny pervert...

xxx

"Eh? Where did Gokudera and Yamamoto go?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, 24 years old, Guardian of the Sky and the Tenth Vongola Boss, asked the other Guardians. "They were here a few minutes ago..."

"Actually, boss, they left a long time ago. Around 9PM, if you want the exact time." Chrome Dokuro, the other half of the Guardian of the Mist, answered him.

"What? They left so long ago? How come I didn't see them?"

"That's because you're still Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn hit him on the head.

"Heeee!!"

"They left when Lambo accidentally drank the wine. And he's underage, too..." Sasagawa Kyoko added into their conversation. "Well, at least he's quiet. And sleeping..."

"I thought when you're not supposed to let a drunk person sleep face down! Heeee!! He's going to choke on his vomit! Quick! Somebody go wake him up or lay him on his side!" Tsuna ran towards his Thunder Guardian.

"That is why Tsuna is the best babysitter. He acts exactly like a mother. Except he's missing his other half." Reborn nodded to himself.

"Kufufufu... Come, Kyouya, let's go and celebrate New Year in our own way..."

"...I'm going to bite you to death." Raised tonfas.

"Kufufufu... you're so cute, my Kyouya."

"There's only 10 minutes left until midnight! Come on, we need to get ready for our EXTREME countdown!"

"Let's make this the best countdown ever!!"  
"YEAH!!"

xxx

_I should go and get back down to the party... It's been 2 hours since I left... I hope Jyudaime didn't notice me leaving..._ Gokudera walked to the direction of where the party is held at. Suddenly arms circled around his waist. Alarmed, he turned around and took out his bombs, about to throw it towards the unknown person behind him.

"Haha, I caught you, Ha-ya-to!" The person, now identified as Yamamoto Takeshi, held onto the wrist that was holding onto the bombs.

Gokudera, annoyed, turned around fully to give him a punch in the face. As expected of Yamamoto, he dodged the punch and grabbed onto that wrist as well.

"Haha, what a nice greeting gift! I didn't know that you wanted me that badly..." He smiled evilly at Gokudera and then sandwiched Gokudera between him and the wall. Gokudera struggled.

"Let go of me you pervert!"

"You're so cute right now, Hayato!" Yamamoto's eyes had an evil twinkle in them. Gokudera blushed.

"Don't you get embarrassed saying those things? And I told you to stop calling me Hayato!"

"Aww, but Hayato is your name... and since you won't let me call you Gok-kyun..." Gokudera glared at him.

"Then call me Gokudera, you idiot!" Yamamoto pouted.

"But then it's too long to say when you're about to come and you want a-"

"SHUT UP! Don't finish that sentence!!"

"Since you want me to shut up so badly..."

Lips crashed against each other. Yamamoto gently coaxed Gokudera to open his mouth and then he slipped his tongue inside. As much as Gokudera tries to control himself not to give in, he circled his arms around Yamamoto's neck and kissed him harder. Yamamoto grinned into the kiss. They let go from lack of air, Gokudera's face red from the kissing.

"I thought I told you I don't like getting kissed in the public..."

"Ah, but no one's here to see us, so it's okay."

"...yakyubaka."

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!"_

The couple stood under the moonlight, arms around each other.

"I love you."

"...love you too (mumble)."

"You're really cute, you know that?" A peck on the lips.

"Shut up and kiss me."

_"Happy New Year!!"_

The End

A/N: Yeah, it's a very fluffy ending. Sorry haha XD It's shorter than "Welcome Back"... (sweatdrop) I'm not sure if I'm going to make another one-shot on Yamamoto's birthday talking about the origin of the dog stuffy, although there's a big chance that I _will_ be making one.

Jyudaime – Tenth

Yakyubaka – baseball idiot

Dame-Tsuna - no good Tsuna

Gok-kyun is not mine, it's what the seiyuus call Gokudera... it's in the radio, too... you'll know when you hear it.

Yeah, I can't help but put in MukuHiba XD it's such a cute pair! I'll probably post up a MukuHiba new year fic if I finish in time, too XD

Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
